


Exorcism’s Light

by Kurisuta



Series: Exorcism’s Light [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Rewrite, During Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Allen is trying to protect and help a young exorcist named Kuri with her innocence. Together their innocence resonates strongly and links even their minds. Will their connection prove strong enough to defeat the Millennium Earl?
Relationships: Allen Walker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Exorcism’s Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004940





	1. Arrival

I was in my shrine, Hikawa Shrine, an outpost of the Asian Branch of the Order. Today Allen Walker was being moved here to continue trying to activate his innocence.

I am a priestess, and Bak believed I could sense the innocence’s true nature.

I had requested Allen personally. I had seen his future and mine in the fire. He was pursued by a strange shadow. Something attached to his soul.

And there was that music that always sounded when I called up his image in the flames.

The fire jumped. He was here.

Xxx

Allen looked around the shrine. He could sense his innocence in the training hall. It was sparking and crackling with silver light.

Just before the priestess had turned he’d heard that song again. It had been in his dream too, the one with the shadowy figure.

“I am Allen Walker.” He bowed to the priestess.

“Kuri Hikawa.” She smiled. “I am priestess of this shrine. I will be helping you with your innocence.”

She led him to his room, right next to the kitchen. He was so lucky!

Allen lay in his bed. That priestess was more beautiful than Lenalee or any woman he had ever seen.

He closed his eyes. Hoping she could help him with his innocence, help him continue on his journey.


	2. Innocence

I activated his innocence with my reiki, watching it swirl and try to form into a weapon.

“What is it doing?” Allen asked.

“It’s looking to you.” I replied. “You must give it name and form.”

Allen dodged the innocence as it tried to touch him. “How can I do that?”

I pushed him towards the innocence. “You have to let it in. Let it know you. Let it understand you.”

Allen backed away. “I’m afraid.”

“Be brave Allen.”

Xxx

Allen didn’t feel brave. He felt terrified.

But the priestess and all of the Order were counting on him. His friends...he could only see them again if he was an exorcist.

The innocence gathered around him, crackling with her reiki. It tried and failed to form.

It blasted back into dust.

Allen fell to his knees. “What am I doing wrong?”


	3. Secrets

I approached Allen where he sat, meditating and communing with his innocence like I had taught him.

It would form, then dissolve, over and over.

I put my hands on his shoulders. “Do you know why I became a priestess?”

Allen jumped and looked up at me. “No.”

“Because my body is riddled with illness.” I admitted. “The order gives me treatments, but the innocence is stronger the weaker my body is.”

Allen stood up. “That’s...horrible.”

Xxx

Allen felt an urge, a need to help her.

“My innocence protected me.” He whispered. “Saved my life. But yours...”

Kuri shook her head. “It is alright. All innocence is different. Perhaps this is punishment for something I have done in a previous life.”

Her? Deserving of punishment?!

“No.” Allen pulled her into his arms. “I’ll get my innocence back and we’ll find Master. I’ll MAKE him save you. I will.”


End file.
